tabloidsrealityshowgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Alone (series 4)
Summary *On Day 1, the islanders coupled up for the first time. The girls chose a boy to pair up with. Liam remained single but was told he'd be able to 'steal' a girl for himself. Liam chose to pair up with Jessica, leaving Trevor single. *On Day 3, Donna and Yoanna entered the villa. *On Day 6, the islanders re-coupled for the first time. This time, the boys chose a girl to pair up with. Yoanna remained single and was dumped from the island. *On Day 8, Kwan entered the villa. *On Day 10, the bottom three couples were revealed. Anabelle and David F, David R and Emily, and Jessica and Liam were all in danger of leaving. David R and Emily received the most votes and were dumped from the island. *On Day 11, Anabelle and David F and Jessica and Liam were still nominated. Each islander had to vote to dump one couple. Although Kwan was single, he still casted a vote. Anabelle and David F received the most votes and were dumped from the island. *On Day 14, the couples re-coupled for the second time. The girls chose a boy to pair up with. As Nick remained single, he was dumped from the island. *On Day 19, the girls in the villa (Claudia, Donna, Jessica, Sarah, and Tashie) were told that they would be briefly leaving the villa for a day out. They were then sent to Casa Amor where they discovered they would be staying there for the next few days. Shortly afterwards the boys in the villa (Adam, Kwan, Liam, Stefano, and Trevor) were joined by the new female Islanders, and the girls in Casa Amor were welcomed by the new male Islanders. *On Day 21, the original Islanders were told that they'd be re-coupling. They were only given the option to remain in their current couple or to choose one of the new islanders. However, as the boys and the girls were living in separate villas, they weren't aware of what the other one chose. If one decided to re-couple and the other didn't, then the one that didn't would be dumped from the island. If both re-coupled then they'd both remain in the villa with their new partner, or if they both remained then any remaining single Islanders would be eliminated. Kwan was betrayed by Sarah and was dumped as a result. Jamal, Diane, Jennifer, Monique, and Paul remained single and were all eliminated. *On Day 24, the public voted for which couple they thought was the most compatible. Adam and Kathryn received the fewest number of votes. The rest of the islanders had to vote to dump one of them. As the vote was tied 6-6, both were dumped. *On Day 25, it was revealed that previously dumped islanders (excluding Adam and Kathryn), including islanders part of the Casa Amor twist, would have the opportunity to return to the villa via public vote. David F, Jennifer, Kwan, and Yoanna received the most votes after they froze. *On Day 26, after receiving the most public votes, Kwan and Yoanna returned to the villa along with new islander Amber. *On Day 28, the islanders re-coupled again with the boys choosing a girl to pair up with. In a twist, new islander Amber and re-entered Yoanna were given first choice. Sarah remained single and was dumped from the island. *On Day 32, the bottom two couples were revealed with Donna and Sash and Stefano and Yoanna in danger of leaving. The boys had to vote to dump one girl, and the girls had to vote to dump one boy. Sash and Yoanna received the most votes and were dumped from the island. *On Day 36, the islanders re-coupled for the final time with the girls choosing a boy to pair up with. *On Day 38, Jessica and Trevor were dumped after receiving the fewest votes to win. *On Day 40, Donna and Stefano were dumped after receiving the fewest votes to win. *On Day 42, the public voted for the winner. Amber and Kwan came in fourth with 10%, Clara and Liam came in third with 14%, AJ and Claudia were runners-up with 34%, and Bradley and Tashie were crowned the winners with 41% of the public vote.